


Mousy Friend

by HappySheHead



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Panic Attack, Sleep Deprivation, gen and senku, gen is overworked, senku worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySheHead/pseuds/HappySheHead
Summary: Gen works too hard. Chrome's birthday. Senku worries
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Mousy Friend

The afternoon sun poured though the entrance of the small lab. A table littered with notes and tools sat in the centre, with the village chief and scientist going over some preparations laid out before him. He looked up to find a small pottery vase with daisies sprouting out of the top. Senku admired the mentalist’s craft skills, him and Yuzuriha would get along well, he thought.  
The calm breeze was interrupted by soft whimpering. Senku strained his ears to find the owner of the high-pitched, feminine sobs. 'Is that Suika?'

Senku got up from his stool to investigate. Just behind the lab he found the small girl kneeling over what looked like a mouse. To the right he saw Gen himself walking over to her, carrying a pile of petals.

“Dear Suika, would you like me to bury your little friend for you? That way she can go to little mousy heaven and will live with her little mousy friends?”

Suika sniffed, “Y-yes, Gen. Suika wants mouse to be happy.”

Senku watched Gen bury a small hole for the rodent. ‘He really does care for Suika doesn’t he…’ they proceeded in having a miniature funeral. He watched the mentalist pick up the girl in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

The scene was adorable to watch. Senku loved the way Gen’s gentle movements portrayed how much he really wanted to see the girl happy. He loved the way he handled the small animal’s body, like it was a part of the family. He loved the way his voice soothingly comforted Suikia, radiating his carefree attitude.

God, he missed that voice.

-

Gen was often getting dragged off to help the other science teams’ needs. One minute he is helping the old man with making glass, and the next he is helping Kohaku train Kinrou and Ginrou. Sometimes Senku sees Gen doing multiple things at once, like giving Chrome advice for organising his rock collection whilst making a flower crown for Suika as she doesn’t know how to tie two flowers together on her own.

He is slowly becoming more and more tired and irritable, his smile looked more forced as the days go by. As summer rolls by, Chrome starts boasting about his birthday. His loud voice made Gen’s head spin, but he made sure to keep his smug smile on his face, Gen was used to having a person raise their voice, whether it was in happiness, admiration or in anger. 

As Gen did so well with setting up Senku’s birthday, the village went to him to set up a party for Chrome. He felt as if the weight on his shoulders doubled and was rushing around all week. His dual-coloured hair became dishevelled throughout the course of a few days and he was often caught sleeping against the science huts or trees. 

When Chrome’s birthday finally came, Gen fiddled with his appearance to make himself look presentable. He found out how bad he looked the night before when he turned in to get some well-deserved rest, his eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw the state of his face in the mirror.

He climbed out of the science hut by the time the sun appeared over the trees. Senku and the birthday boy were still asleep, perfect. All he wanted was some quiet to soothe his mind. Gen sat on a tree over-looking the village in the sun. His tired, sea blue eyes closed, finally at piece.

After what felt like 2 minutes, he heard footsteps on the ground approaching.

“Didn’t think you’d be up this early, mentalist.” Senku called.

“What do you mean, Senku-Chan~. I enjoy the morning sun.”

Gen looked down at the scientist and immediately felt his face heat up. The sun framed his face perfectly, the light hitting all the right places.

“I thought you would’ve slept in; you’ve worked your ass off for the last few days and you looked especially tired yesterday.”

Gen stared down at Senku. He never realised how much he had worked; he always assumed he was just doing what everyone else would do for a friend’s birthday. As if on que, Chrome came skipping through the trees over to the pair, smiling widely.

“Hey guys! What ‘cha doing over here? It’s a certain sourc- I mean scientist’s birthday and I wanna party!”, Like a school child, Chrome went singing throughout the other huts, groggy villagers coming out reluctantly.

In the evening, the science team stayed up in one of the huts, laughing over presents and the older members had drinks, Chrome looking through a small set of glass test tubes whilst thanking the kind person who gifted it to him (Kaseki).

Gen sat on a cushion at the back of the hut with a glass of water. He never really enjoyed alcohol, though he did try it once before he was petrified, never again. He looked at the decorations he placed around the room; a few of them have fallen from where he pinned them in the wall. His banner, which was originally above the door, was now on the shoulders of a very hyper Chrome.

The laughing and obnoxious conversations grinded against his skull. His breathing picked up to unnatural speeds. He brought his knees to his chest, softly humming to himself and put a blanket over his head. To cool himself down he threw the remainder of his cold water into his face. All the other voices sounded like they were underwater. Suddenly, he felt warm hands on his shoulders, shaking him violently.

Gen felt the night air on his skin, his breaths slowing down and the tears, which he only just realised he had shed, cleared away from his vision. Before him stood Senku, a look of concern written in his features.

“Gen, are you alright?” the scientist asked.

Gen couldn’t bring himself to speak. 'I let my façade down, and now I look weak! Now all the others are worrying about me and I ruined their party. I really am useless…'

“Gen?”

“…”

Senku’s arms snaked around the taller boy in an attempt of comfort. Gen buries his head in Senku’s shoulder, mumbling things about being pathetic and wanting to be left alone.

“Shut up, don’t you say that. We all love you. You’ve done so much for us. But perhaps we don’t give you enough recognition. We need you…. I need you.”

“Wha-?”

As Gen lifted his head to question Senku’s speech, said boy cut him off with a kiss. The mentalist’s eyes widened to the size of plates, but soon melted into the embrace. They pulled away, ogling at each other.  
“Let’s uh… go to bed. You’re tired, you haven’t been sleeping. I know you’ve been wide awake all night long. I’d like to know why, but that’s a fairy-tale for another time.” Senku said, bashfully looking away. Gen stared at the scientist in awe. He gratefully followed Senku to the science hut.

**Author's Note:**

> First Sengen fic! Yippee! I don't know when chrome's birthday really is so I made it a summer birthday. I dunno it just fits. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
